beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornholio
The Great Cornholio is the hyperactive alter-ego of Beavis in the animated television show Beavis and Butt-Head. When Beavis consumes large quantities of sugar, caffeine and other stimulants, he will begin to exhibit symptoms of convulsions, and gazing cross-eyed at his own fist. When a Spanish sounding word is spoken or mentioned, Beavis undergoes what appears to be a total personality change, and transforms into Cornholio. He also showed up in Beavis and Butt-head Do America. When Beavis turns into Cornholio, he will raise his forearms in a 90-degree angle next to his chest, pull his shirt over his head, and then begin to yell or scream erratically, producing a stream of gibberish and strange noises, his eyes wide. Cornholio tends to wander aimlessly while reciting “I am Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!” in an odd phoney Spanish accent. Sometimes Beavis will momentarily talk normally before resuming the persona of Cornholio. Once his Cornholio episode is over, Beavis usually has no memory of what happened. In the guise of Cornholio, Beavis becomes a successful beat poet (Buttniks), and in Vaya Con Cornholio he is deported to Mexico after wrongfully being subjected to immigration detention by an agent of the INS. During his detention the agent and his superior attempt to make sense of the gibberish that is Cornholio, going so far as to look up the definition of "bunghole." In that same episode, he claims to be from Lake Titicaca, but when asked where it was, he responded with "Nicaragua", despite the fact that Lake Titicaca lies on the border of Peru and Bolivia. Appearances *The Great Cornholio *Buttniks *Beavis and Butt-head Do America *Bungholio: The Lord of Harvest (Butt-O-Ween) *Screamers *Vaya Con Cornholio *Holy Cornholio *Generation in Crisis *Beavis Alter-ego "Cornholio" also appears in Virtual Stupidity in certain places. Quotes *Cornholio: "I am Cornholio! You will name your baby Bungholio! Is he an albino? Holio Bungholio... will be albino... and a gringo...." *(Cornholio picks up a spatula) Would you like a spatula? For your bunghole? *''(Cornholio looking at a picture of Nixon)'' Are you threatening me!? *''(Stewardess mentions chicken piccata)'' Cornholio: "Piccata? Titicaca! I am Cornholio! I need piccata for my bunghole!" *Stewardess: "You'll have to wait your turn, sir." *Cornholio: "Are you threatening me!? My bungole will not wait!" *Cornholio: "In this lobby, will there be T.P.? For my bunghole?" *Cornholio: "Have you seen my Bunghole? My people; we are without Bungholes..." *Cornholio: "Do you have T.P. for my bunghole? I would hate for my bungholio to get polio." *Cornholio: "I am the Great Cornholio! Would you like to see my portfolio? I have a portfolio in my bunghole, with my óleo!" *Cornholio: "I am the Great Cornholio! I'm a gringo!" *Cornholio: "I am Cornholio! (Whoa! Hm heh... that was cool) I need T.P. for my bunghole! Come out with your pants down!" *Cornholio: "Habla, blah blah blah blah blah, Español for my bunghole..." *Immigration Officer: "Hey you, habla Español?" *Cornholio: "Español? Es bunghole! Habla, blah habla, habla habla, habla bunghole..." *Cornholio: "You do not want to face the wrath of my bunghole!!" *Cornholio: "Run as you may! You cannot escape...the Almighty Bunghole!" *Cornholio: "I have no bunghole!" *Cornholio: "Nicaragua....aqua for my bunghole.....arriba..." *Cornholio: "Do not make my bunghole angry!... You have any holio?" *Cornholio: "The principal! He will give me TP! I would hate for my bungholio to get polio....Where I come from, we have no bunghole." *Cornholio: "Would you like to see my bunghole?" *Cornholio explaining at immigration office where he comes from: "Lake Titicaca.....Nicaragua! Aqua! For my bunghole...." (though lake Titicaca is between Peru and Bolivia as noted here.) *Cornholio: "Stigmatatata from Lake Titicaca!" *Cornholio at Immigration Officer: "You can take me, but you cannot take my bunghole.... For I have no bunghole...." *Cornholio: "The streets will flow with the blood of the non-believers..." *Cornholio: "You can take me, but you will never take my bunghole, Hm heh.... For I am the Great Cornholio Hm heh I have no bunghole, hm heh..." *Conholio: "I am Cornholio! You will co-operate with my bunghole!" *Cornholio: "There will be more bungholes after me!" *Cornholio: "Ahahahaha! TP! You must give me your TP!" *Cornholio: "Where I come from there is no TP!, My people we have but one bunghole!" *"I am the Great Cornholio! I come from Lake Titicaca! M-heh heh, yeah, Titicaca! Titty-kaka!" *"I am Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!" *"I need TP for my bunghole...bunghole!" *"Are you threatening me?" *"You will give me TP, bungholio!" *"Are you threatening me? My bunghole will not wait!" *"You do not want to face the wrath of my bunghole!" *"The principal! He will give me TP!" *"Do you have any TP? TP for my bunghole?" *"I am a gringo!" *"Trick or Treat, sonofabitch!!" *"I want all your 'crappucino'!" *"I am Cornholio! You have awakened my bunghole, and now you must pay! The streets will flow with the blood of the nonbelievers!" *"Come out with your pants down!" *"I'd hate for my bungholio to get polio!" *"Español? Es-bunghole!" *"You are a bunghole! And so am I! There will be more bungholes after me!" *"The bunghole! It is nothing to be ashamed of!" *"You must bow down to the Almighty bunghole!" *"You can take me, but you cannot take my bunghole! For I have no bunghole. I am the Great Cornholio!" *"You cannot escape the Almighty Bunghole! *"Aaah, rolio...rolios for my bunghole!" *"You cannot run from your own bunghole" *"I shall claim this land for my bunghole! Long live the Almighty bunghole!!" *"Hey! Would you like to seeeeee my bunghole?" *"My bunghole it goes rakakaka rakakatokotoko uuaaa!!! And then sometimes my bunghole goes raawakakakabuaa bhhhuuuaua ..."(goes on) *"My bunghole it goes bungo, jungo jungo jungo, rungo, ra-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!!'" *"Where I come from, there is no TP! My people we have but one bunghole!" *"Where I come from, we have no Bunghole!" * (singing) "Rahoolioo-ooo-ooo... rahoolio... rahoolioo-ooo...bungholio...I have no bunghole...I have no bungholiooo-ooo-ooo...I am the Great Cornholio-ooo-ooo...the almighty Bunghole...the great almighty one-and-only-bungholiooo-ooo-ooo...I have no bunghole...I got Cornholiooo-ooo, in my bunghole..! (M-heh heh, yeah, that's pretty cool!)" *"I have no bunghole!" * (singing) "Would you like to see my bunghole? I will show you my bunghole...I have no bunghole!" *"Would you like... a spatula? For your bunghole?" *"Do not make my bunghole angry! Do you have any oleo?" *"Have you seen the Almighty Bunghole? Lead me to the Almighty Bunghole!" *" I am Cornholio, I need TP for my bunghole, yeah. Hey! Would you like to see my Bunghole?" *"My bunghole has been without TP for many years" *"I need crappucino for my bunghole" *"Would you like to see my portfolio? I have a portfolio in my bunghole with my oleo!" *"I would hate for my bungholio to get polio." *"You must prepare meats for the Almighty Bunghole!" *"Aqua for my bunghole, bunghole! *"Nicaragua! Aqua for my bunghole!" *"You must feed the Almighty Bunghole!" *"Bunghole, Bunghole, Bunghole! The almighty Bunghole!" *"Ahhh...the principal, he will give me TP! I would hate for my bungholio to get polio." *"Is this Nicaragua?" *"My people have been without TP. No Man should be without TP" *"I am Cornholio! I am a gringo! I have no bunghole! Mmmmm-bungholio!" *"You will give me all your caca!" *"I have no bunghole! I am Bungholio!" *"TP! You must give me your TP! *"Give me your TP!" *"You will not be safe from the Almighty Bunghole! I am Cornholio!" *"Do not underestimate the power of the Almighty Bunghole!" *"You cannot escape the Almighty Bunghole! Run as you may, you cannot escape!" *"I am Cornholio, guardian of the Great Bunghole!" *"You must give me your candy! I need rollios for my bunghole!" *"Do you have candy? Do you have TP?" *"In this barn there will be TP and candy for my bunghole!" *"Are you threatening me? I don't need hall pass! I need oleo for my bunghole!" *"I'd hate for my holio to get polio!" "(Cop:) Me too." *"Is dis di lobby?" *"Rollios, Rollios for my bunghole." *"Bring me your TP! All your TP! You do not want to face the wrath of my bunghole!" Sources Category:Characters Category:Beavis and Butt-Head's Alter-Egos and Courterparts